The present invention is directed to a valve assembly for use in the coupling of two members. More specifically, the invention is directed to a ball valve assembly for a quick disconnect coupling for two members that carry fluid.
There is a need for quick disconnect couplings that prevent fluid leakage when the members are disconnected. The present invention satisfies this need by providing a quick disconnect coupling with a valve that is efficient, simple to use and relatively inexpensive.